dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Super Saiyan 3?!
Super Saiyan 3?! (アッと驚く大変身!!超サイヤ人3, Atto Odoroku Daihenshin!! Supa Saiyajin Suri) is the fourteenth episode of the Majin Buu Saga and the two hundred forty-fifth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on November 9, 1994. Its original American air date was September 26, 2002. Summary The episode begins with Babidi being uninterested in Goku's claim in going beyond a Super Saiyan 2 and orders Majin Buu to destroy Goku so they could continue to West City. Goku thinks to himself that it is hard to believe Majin Buu could be so powerful by the way he acted, but Vegeta probably thought the same. At Kami's Lookout, everyone is still watching the battle through Babidi's mind projection. Bulma comments that Trunks should be at Capsule Corporation by now, but Piccolo states that he is not there yet. The next scene shows Trunks stopping in midair. Goku wonders why Trunks stopped and said that he did not want to go beyond the second level if he did not have to. Meanwhile, Trunks senses an enormous power and wonders if he should help, but after Goku yells for him to stop goofing off and get the radar, Trunks continues his journey to Capsule Corp., leaving Babidi wondering who Goku was talking to and what he is talking about with the "radar nonsense". Goku says that it was not his problem. However, Babidi dismisses it as Goku hallucinating. When Goku fazed out of Super Saiyan, Majin Buu asks whether or not they are still going to play. Goku says they will get to it once he is taught them a thing or two about Super Saiyans. Babidi still seems uninterested. Before powering up, Goku explains that he is currently in his normal state. Then, Goku powers up to a Super Saiyan and explains that. After that, he powers up to the next level. Goku says that his current form is a Super Saiyan 2. Babidi says that changing his hair was a useless transformation. Back at the Lookout, Piccolo wonders if Goku has really found way to surpass Super Saiyan 2. Krillin comments that Goku must be bluffing. Then, Goku starts screaming as he raises his power level. At the Lookout, Piccolo, Goten, and Krillin can sense Goku's power level rising. At the Grand Kai's planet, King Kai has been watching everything on Earth. He tells Goku to stop, commenting that if he went beyond Super Saiyan 2, he would drain away his time he had on Earth. Back at the battlefield, Majin Buu looks at Goku with awe while Babidi appears to be afraid. At the lookout, everything starts to shake. Piccolo wonders how Goku is generating that much power. Trunks once again stops and comments that Goku is generating more power than before, but continues to Capsule Corp. so he would not be yelled at again. As Goku continues to power up, his immense power is affecting the climate around the world. The wind starts to blow heavily and the Earth is shaking as well. Meanwhile, something starts to happen to Goku. His hair slowly grows longer. The immense power that he generated is slowly blowing Babidi away from him. Back at Grand Kai's Planet, King Kai is pleading for Goku to stop. At a nearby city, the glass of office buildings and street signs start breaking. Televisions sets are exploding due to Goku's high energy output. From a mountain area, Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu also notice Goku's power. Tien comments that it felt like the planet was shaking apart and Goku would destroy the world if he did not stop. Back at the site of the World Martial Arts Tournament, Mr. Satan is busy dodging falling weights as the ground shakes. With a mighty scream, Goku lets his power explode as he pushes his energy level to the maximum in a brilliant flash of light. Babidi has to shield his eyes to prevent himself from being blinded by the immense light, but when he uncovers his eyes, he gasps as he sees what Goku is now. Goku is no longer the man he was. His orange gi shimmers with a tremendous aura of power. His hair has grown all the way down to his waist, and his eyebrows are gone. Meanwhile, Piccolo, Goten, Krillin, and Trunks can sense the immense power that Goku was emitting. Babidi is still gasping as he starts to fear Goku. He apologizes for the time it took to reach this level. He calls his current form a Super Saiyan 3. While Babidi is still in shock, Buu looks at Goku with amazement. At Kami's Lookout, Master Roshi comments about Super Saiyan 3, while at the Supreme Kai's Planet, Gohan, Supreme Kai, and Kibito are able to sense Goku's power. Kibito says that it was impossible to feel Goku's power from the Other World. Back at the battlefield, Babidi looks on with anger. As Majin Buu smiles, he says that he is not scared, and Goku's long hair makes him look funny. Babidi agrees with Majin Buu and comments that his current form is ridiculous. Then, Babidi says that Goku is in need of a haircut. However, Goku welcomes the challenge. Babidi thinks that this battle was something that the whole planet should see. Thinking to himself, Goku says that Trunks should hurry. Meanwhile, Trunks finally makes it to Capsule Corp. However, his grandma starts asking him if he wants anything to eat. Ignoring her questions, he asks Dr. Brief where the Dragon Radar is kept, but Dr. Brief does not remember where it was last kept at. Back at the battlefield, Goku starts to pummel Majin Buu with ease with Babidi looking on. While Goten comments that no one can beat his dad, Piccolo comments that the chances of Goku stopping Majin Buu by himself is still slim. Back on Earth, people are watching the battle with their minds. At this point, Goku throws Majin Buu into an office building, completely destroying it, but Majin Buu recovers and flies back towards Goku. Majin Buu starts to fire multiple energy blasts at Goku, but Goku simply swats them away, but it leaves Babidi dodging all of the blasts Goku was swatting away. Babidi tells Buu to finish off Goku and stop showing off. Majin Buu stretches his arm out and hits Goku in the face, but Goku is unharmed. This just leaves the two combatants smiling at each other. Back on the Grand Kai's Planet, King Kai keeps pleading for Goku to stop or he will use up his remaining time on Earth. Then he will not be able to teach Goten and Trunks the Fusion Dance. The battle intensifies as Majin Buu and Goku keep matching each other move for move. When they stop, Majin Buu comments that he is having fun, and Goku agrees. However, Babidi barks at Majin Buu to attack. When Majin Buu starts to become agitated, Babidi threatens to seal him away, but Majin Buu tells him to be quiet. While Babidi gripes about not being treated with respect, Goku notices that Trunks has not left Capsule Corp. yet and tells him to hurry. However, Babidi notices that Goku is communicating with Trunks. Meanwhile, Trunks and Dr. Brief continue their search for the Dragon Radar. Since Trunks has not left West City yet, Goku continues to stall for time by attacking Majin Buu some more. The episode ends as Goku continues to pummel Majin Buu while Trunks continues looking for the Dragon Radar. Major Events *Goku introduces a new transformation, Super Saiyan 3. *This is the first time that Majin Buu is outclassed in battle. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Majin Buu Trivia *When Mrs. Brief is talking to Trunks, she says that there is some vanilla ice cream in the freezer, when she says this, she pronounces it "Freeza", one of the main villains. *First appearance of the Super Saiyan 3 form. *When Majin Buu is repeating Super Saiyan after Goku, he says "Super Saiyajin". This is how Super Saiyan is pronounced in Japanese. *Trunks breaks the fourth wall at the end of the episode by asking the audience where the Dragon Radar is. *First appearance of Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu in the Buu Arc. Chiaotzu is seen wearing a cape similar to Piccolo's and the one Gohan wore during the Cell Games Saga. Gallery Category:Majin Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z